


Captain

by jeannedarcprice



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, From Sex to Love, M/M, Morning After, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarcprice/pseuds/jeannedarcprice
Summary: Piers finally finds himself in a hotel room with Chris; months of tension between them about to come to a head.





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> **UPDATE: Thank you to everyone who has given this fic a read and lots of love! I can't believe it's past the 1000 hits milestone so quickly. To celebrate, I did some art for it - and I went in for a re-write. My writing style has changed a lot since I first wrote it, so I hope it reads better now!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I tapped into a friend's thoughts (never a good idea) on Chris Redfield, and decided to make this fic more from Piers’ POV.  
> I tried to capture the ‘shock and awe’ of finally bagging Chris Redfield, and some power play between them. Of course the sex is rough and hot, but I honestly think that’s how it would have gone down. 
> 
> Hopefully there are enough sweet notes in the aftermath to make them softer ;)
> 
> I occasionally post Nivanfield art / fanfic illustrations on my Tumblr blog [jeannedarcprice.tumblr] if you're interested!

He had waited for this for so long he never thought it would happen. Months of wondering, sending out subtle feelers, feeling amazing with every little positive kickback. Now here they were, in this hotel room, the twin beds hastily pushed together to turn it into one. They had tried to be casual, to take the evening slow; the small conversation that always seemed so easy at the BSAA wasn’t forthcoming, and they tried to force it with a couple of beers from the mini bar. Those were now quickly warming on the side table, with only an obligatory swig taken from each because they had been opened – something to pass a moment, to give them a chance to back out, or to dull their senses enough to get started?

Chris had eventually made the first move, only because if he hadn’t he didn’t think anything  _would_  happen. That move had been to push the beds together; Piers looking on, both their beers in hand and an unreadable expression on his face.

Was he excited? Chris hadn’t said anything and just got on with it, afraid that talk would give both of them an excuse not to go through with it. He pulled the duvet off one of the beds, rearranging it across both of them and turned.

“Put those on the side Piers,” he checked his voice.  _Don’t order him_ , he thought,  _though he might like that. Let’s find out in time..._

Piers obeyed, looking sideways and leaning over to put the beers on the nearest table. Encouraged by the command he took a slight step forward in Chris’ direction, a careful step like the ones he took in the field when searching for a suitable place to snipe from. A second step, closer, bare feet on a carpet that muffled the sounds; Chris could hear his own breathing, feel his heart beating in his chest. Should they do this? There’ll be no turning back if they did...

Piers held his gaze, still moving silently and meaningfully closer to him, trying to look assured and in control, feeling completely terrified. He finally reached Chris who hadn’t moved an inch, and moved in really close to him, feeling the warmth off his face, the slight smell of beer on his breath. They stayed there for a while, just breathing, savouring how close they were to each other, foreheads touching, noses brushing past one another, lips parting. Chris’ mouth finally moved in, tasting faintly of beer too, lost in a wash of tongues that reached out and pushed for control. Neither of them relented, their kiss turning more passionate, hands searching for clothes to be removed.

Piers never imagined it would be like this, so mutual.  He was expecting to be taken, subdued, likened to his rank and position. He wouldn’t have minded that either, but he realised that this was what he actually wanted. He felt brave enough to push back on Chris at the thought, and he went with it, their lips still locked in a kiss. Chris lost his overshirt to Piers’ confident hands, and let the sniper lead him backwards until the back of his legs hit the side of the makeshift double bed.

They stopped, Chris becoming rock solid, not to halt what was happening but to give them time to decide what to do next. Their lips smacked as they parted, Piers’ eyes still closed, reluctant to stop. When he opened them again he was faced with Chris’ blue eyes – eyes that smiled at him.

“Piers...” he said, a full smile forming on his lips, his voice confident. It excited him, he’d never heard his name said like that before, especially from Chris’ lips.

“Captain...” Piers breathed back, a chuckle leaving Chris as he lowered himself onto the end of the bed and let Piers sit on his lap. They kissed again, more assured this time, Chris roughly grabbing Piers’ ass through his jeans, feeling him flinch involuntarily at this new touch. The younger man clumsily took his t-shirt off, annoyed with himself for appearing too eager, trying desperately not to disrupt their kissing. Chris’ hands came up over his back, under his arms, over his abdomen. They were big powerful hands, rough but gentle, hands he had wanted to touch him with for the longest time. One finally made it down the back of his jeans, and although not in his pants, it squeezed his ass so hard a moaned passed his lips. Chris removed his face from Piers’, a sultry look on his face.

“I know it’s a habit, but, if you’re going to call me ‘Captain’ even now, how am I going to order you around in the field?”

Piers grinned, leaning into Chris and shuffling further onto his lap.

“You can order me around here too,  _Sir_...” another deep kiss, another squeeze of Chris’ hand. Piers squirmed and got up onto his knees, hiding it by leaning forward hard and trying desperately to use his weight to get Chris to lie back. Chris didn’t relent. He chuckled through their continued kissing.

“You’re not gonna move me that easily.”

“Doesn’t hurt to try.” Piers retorted, getting up onto his knees again, his chest inviting Chris to lick it. His tongue circled one of Piers’ nipples, the younger man running his hands through his hair – shortly cropped and greasy with hair product. His hands caressed down the back of his t-shirt, and it thrilled him to feel the muscles that made up this man’s back. He had admired them from afar, glances taken in communal showers, workouts at the gym, never allowed to look for long for fear of betraying himself.

“What are you thinking Piers?” he whispered, squeezing his ass with both hands now, pulling Piers towards himself and biting down on his chest. Piers moaned as he draped his head over Chris’ shoulder.

“...That before this night is through you’re going to show me what  _all_  these muscles are for...” he whispered, his lips near Chris’ ear. He felt Chris’ teeth clamp down harder on his chest, realising that they were tugging on his nipple, and that his tongue was flicking against what was caught between them. He feebly ran his lips over the back of Chris’ neck, edging his tongue along neck muscles that should never be this well-defined. His tongue trailed around to the front, running over his Adam’s apple, and the smooth skin turned into stubble as it rubbed against his features.

His lips found Chris’ again; warm, wet, open and inviting. He submerged his tongue into it, concentrating on how good it felt, not ashamed at all that a familiar knot was forming in his stomach and was slowly radiating out and throbbing in his crotch. Chris let go of Piers’ pert ass and grabbed at his own t-shirt from around his waist, pulling it over his head, momentarily halting their entangled mouths. Piers was a good kisser, and it excited him far more than he thought it would. He could think of nothing more than bedding him right now. It could be over soon if he let himself, but he wanted to take it slow and give him a chance to impress him.

“I've seen you, looking at me. Probably looking at my ass. Did you ever know that I was doing the same?”

That comment caught Piers of guard, but...

“As we’re here right now, I  _must_  have suspected something.” he answered, his voice confrontational but suggestive. He pushed Chris again, and to his surprise he actually lay back. His chest was now bare and an amazing sight, and Chris heard the sigh that Piers so desperately tried to mute in his throat, encouraging him with a smile. Piers crawled up his body and sat on him, noting the slight stiffness already forming in his pants. He brought his hands up and started to fondle his body, concentration on his face. He tested each part with his fingers, squeezing and stroking, just in case this was the first, and last, time this would happen. He wanted it all burned in his memories.

Chris’ chest was wide and hard, his pecs meaty but firm and covered with a thin layer of hair which was growing back from a recent shave. His biceps were huge, matched by the triceps on the reverse; he'd been told that in the past they'd been bigger, he couldn't imagine that. He tried to squeeze his hand around one, his palm not even half reaching round – he felt Chris flex it and looked down at him, his eyes met with the smile on Chris’ face, inviting, daring him to carry on.

Piers ran both hands over his chest again, brushing each nipple as he moved them down, thinking  _holy shit_ to himself when his fingers raked across his abs, asymmetrical and heavenly toned. His Adonis Belt was so well developed his hips practically pointed to his cock, visible veins running down, becoming hidden by hair that started just under his naval. Piers’ eyes only stopped looking when they reached the top of Chris’ pants, and he looked up again as he pushed his hips around on Chris’ lap, not having to imagine his cock because he could already _feel_ it. It was trapped in his cargo pants, held in by whatever underwear he was wearing, but it was already getting hard and pushing against the inside of his thigh as he rubbed himself against it.

Chris finally responded to Piers’ silent teasing, sitting up impatiently, and cupping Piers’ face before pulling it towards his own and kissing him frantically.

“What are you thinking now?” he asked, when he finally relinquished Piers’ mouth. He liked hearing what he was thinking – he realised that this was also a habit from out in the field, where he constantly asked for sitreps from his team. He decided he’d let Piers call him ‘Captain’.

“How much I want you to wreck me with that body, with that monster I can feel under my ass, but not until I’m done exploring it.”

“Hmmm...I can work with that,” came Chris’ reply as he lay back down again, taking Piers with him. “Now get naked whilst you do it so I can inspect which parts are going to get wrecked.”

“Yes, Sir.  _Captain_ ,” Piers affirmed, internally kicking himself for still talking shop. He tried to sound confident but his voice had faltered; being talked to by Chris like this was turning him on so much. He followed that overpowering voice and stood up, undoing his jeans, popping each button slowly before peeling them away from his body. Chris got up onto his forearms to watch, his eyes darting between Piers’ face and his crotch, then watching intently as with a little tug his jeans fell away and he stepped out of them. 

Piers’ body was gorgeous, but he already knew that. His physique had been trained hard but he was lean, more well defined than overtly muscular. He could see Piers’ cock in his briefs, pushing upwards, barely contained. He sat up and pulled Piers towards himself, smothering his face into his crotch. He took in a deep breath to smell him, then opened his mouth and ran his lips up the hardness just underneath the fabric. He brought his tongue out as his lips reached his head, and it pulled a moan from deep within Piers’ throat. It was already wet, his tongue adding to it, a string of pre-cum sticking to his lips when he pulled away. Chris sucked down on his tip again, tasting him, clasping onto the back of Piers’ thighs, feeling the muscles in his butt tensing up. Piers’ hand was working on a knot on the older man’s shoulder, his hand suddenly squeezing hard making him flinch.

“Let’s take these off shall we?”

Piers groaned as Chris inched down his waistband, chuckling when his unveiled cock gently smacked him in the face. He wrapped his mouth around it, sucking on it playfully; it tasted so good, and he took his whole length with little effort, feeling it against the back of his throat. Piers hissed as his tongue flicked around his head, not believing that he could get any harder, but his body obliged. 

Chris abruptly stopped. Piers scrunched his brows questioningly, unaware that Chris had decided to provoke the hot-tempered sniper by halting, wanting to tease him and see if he’d _beg_ for more. Chris looked up his body to watch his reaction, waiting for him to realise that he wasn’t going to carry on. Piers finally noticed, becoming annoyed, feeling like a  _naked_ naughty child being denied a treat. It riled him up; he pulled away from Chris suddenly, and Chris shot his hands up with an insincere apologetic look on his face.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he growled in that authoritative voice, planning to subdue him with it but secretly hoping it wouldn’t.

Piers smiled at the attempt, and Chris felt a thrill as he brought his foot up and placed it on his chest. He slowly started to put pressure behind it, Chris fighting it, clenching his core muscles, feeling his pecs tensing up. Chris never thought that Piers would be able to topple him, concentrating instead on his erect cock, teasingly bobbing up and down as his leg tensed and his toes dug into his pec. The sight thoroughly distracted him, and he was suddenly surprised by the burst of energy that sent him falling back onto the bed. 

Before he’d even realised what had happened Piers had jumped on top of him, his mouth greedily kissing him and his hands hastily undoing his cargo pants. Instead of trying to stop him, Chris grabbed at his face and pushed his tongue deeper into Piers’ mouth, lifting his hips to allow him to pull his pants down. He was surprised to find himself already naked; Piers hadn’t wasted any time and pulled both his pants and trunks off in the same sweep. His cock, unleashed, brushed against his own thigh and then settled next to Piers’ stomach, where he grabbed it with an eager fist and went down on him. Chris took in a deep breath as he felt his head push against the back of Piers’ throat – again and again and  _again_ – then a choke and hot wet lips sucking on it, a tongue circling round and round. The pit of his stomach started to feel numb, his balls tightening and heating up. Piers’ hand brushed over them, intensifying that reaction, only furthering it when his fingers introduced a firm pressure in a stroke deep into his taint.

 _Damn_ , he thought,  _he really knows what he’s doing._

He didn’t think he’d last long if Piers kept this up; he certainly had impressed him.

He brought his thighs up on either side of Piers’ head, clamping them there, feeling the mild panic in Piers as his arms came up and clasped onto them. It had the desired effect as he popped his cock out of his mouth and looked up at Chris, Chris  _loving_  the wetness around his sweet mouth, the tears in his angry eyes. They shared a hungry look, and Piers made the first move, spitting a mixture of saliva and pre-cum onto him, half missing his target and sending some of it onto his lover’s stomach.

That _insubordination_ brought him into action, and he pushed off, sending Piers onto the bed next to him. He grabbed him and shoved him into the covers face first, lying on top of him and feverishly kissing his neck. He was so heavy, all of his weight on him, but the lips and hands and skin and wet  _hardness_  that was touching all of his body made it worth it. Piers felt Chris’ hard cock slip in between his butt cheeks and push up against his rim. He didn’t follow through with the (not entirely) unwanted invasion he was expecting; but instead rode his dick between his clenched ass, making it a wet mess.

“You wanna be messy Piers? Fine, let’s make it happen!”

Piers turned his head around and gave him those eyes again, angry eyes that pissed him off in the field but definitely turned him on here. He felt Piers’ answer as he rocked his hips violently to match his rhythm.

Chris mercifully put his weight on one of his elbows and continued to kiss the back of his neck, his other hand joining his hips and grasping onto Piers’ butt. He slid his fingers over his stomach, making them wet with what Piers had spat there, and pushed one firmly into him, not stopping until he reached his knuckle. Piers gasped, pins and needles running up his spine, his back lifting and matching the curve of Chris’ torso.

“I need to get you equipped for this  _loadout_ ,” he whispered heatedly into Piers’ ear. He didn’t give him a moment to adjust, spitting down on him, introducing a second finger, scissoring both open when it was in and quickly putting in a third. Piers’ hips moved involuntarily, his asshole contracting against them. Chris saw him bite his bottom lip and heard a throaty groan that he’d only heard him make once when he had been injured on a mission – it sounded so horny in these circumstances.

He screwed his fingers around and pulled Piers into a spooning position, spreading both their legs, letting him rest his weight on his pelvis. He reached out for Piers’ face, bringing it to his waiting lips with his free hand. They kissed deeply, Chris’ eyes watching as the younger man’s eyebrows furrowed in response to his exploring fingers.

Piers breathed out loudly and started squirming in his lap. His hips fought against those thrusting fingers, and he desperately wanted more than just them inside him.

“I can’t take it anymore...do it...wreck me dammit... _C’mon!_ ” His voice was half pleading, half insubordination, Chris thought he would make him wait just a little bit longer for that.

“You’re out of line, soldier!” he teased, looking straight into Piers’ eyes. If they had been working, Piers would have checked himself and apologised. Not here. Not now.

“Fuck you,  _Captain_ ,” he dared him with those eyes, saw blood boil in Chris’ face – not anger,  _desire_.

Chris kissed him passionately as he pulled his fingers out, using the same palm to push Piers down and spread him. Next thing Piers felt was his head trapped underneath one of Chris’ gorgeous thighs, his mouth against his hole, rimming him, spitting on him and licking him out, making him ready for what was surely coming next. Piers panted and brought his hand up over the back of his head, gripping tightly onto Chris’ toned, round ass, his thoughts lost as he squeezed it, as he concentrated on that tongue...

“You got lube?”

The question sounded so ridiculous despite the situation they found themselves in. Piers’ mind raced for a split second, and his thoughts finally settled on the image of the small tube he’d brought with him.

“Front pocket of my backpack...” he croaked, hearing a chuckle float from Chris’ lips as he shuffled off the bed to fetch it.

“You came prepared, soldier, I like that!” Chris taunted the praise as he grabbed onto his calves and slid him to the bed’s edge. Chris was glad of the moments respite, it gave him the chance to decide if he was taking him from the front or the back. Seeing him, lying there, those eyes looking at him lustfully rather than angrily, made the choice for him; he settled on the thought that watching his reaction would be a huge turn on – front it was.

He parted Piers’ legs and pumped a generous amount of lube on him, working it in with his fingers. It pulled a low growl from his lover’s lips and a shuddering that more than spelt his anticipation. The look on Chris’ face was almost absent as he slicked himself too, but he leaned right in and kissed Piers so passionately, he knew he was signalling the inevitable.

Chris rose and placed himself in between those spread legs. Piers felt tense, but he pushed, watching as his face scrunched up and his teeth bit down together. Chris bent in again, cupping his face, kissing his eyelids, moving down his cheekbone and to his mouth. Piers’ mouth surrendered, and his hands darted up to his lover’s chest, both sets of fingers playing with his nipples.

 _An inch in, good, keep distracting him,_ Chris thought,  _but it’s only going to get tougher._..

Chris pushed again, harder, causing strangled moans to erupt from Piers’ throat. His tongue lashed out as if to divert his own attention as his ass got filled more,  _inch by inch_. His legs trembled and he tried to steady himself by squeezing his thighs against Chris legs. It didn’t work. Chris pulled out from what little progress he’d made and pushed again anew,  _harder_ , thrusting past his muscle and abruptly taking him deep.

Piers gasped long a deep then bit down on Chris’ bottom lip. His hands froze against Chris’ chest, feeling him pump his hole, hard at first to subdue him but now turning gentler as his body fell in line. Chris released Piers’ mouth and pulled back a bit, looking down at him and smiling. Piers’ eyes squinted as he held his gaze, his jaw locked open as he groaned, feeling their bodies jolting with each rhythmic thrust. God it felt good, with the kissing it was even better; he just couldn’t spare the breath to tell him...

“ _Fuck yes…_ ” he sighed, turning his head to the side, Chris’ lips caressing his neck. His senses where awash, every part of his body providing delicious feedback – those heavenly abs pushing up against his stomach with each push, squashing his own cock to him, the strain in his thighs as his legs were held wide open, his hole burning with the friction – all those delicious sensations set aside by those gentle lips sucking and kissing at his neck...

Now they were kissing again, Piers feeling Chris pushing into him, slowly yet deeply; his hand came up and cupped his face. Piers opened his eyes and they gazed at each other, both men seemingly lost in the pleasure from the rest of their bodies.

“Ready to take this up a notch?” Chris asked, shifting forward and burying himself hard against Piers’ insides, Piers pushed back onto him with his hips, he didn’t have a choice.

“ _…fuck…_ ” he repeated, almost beyond being able to say anything, feeling Chris’ skin next to his, warm and firm, feeling his cock right up inside him, throbbing against him. Chris smirked at his foul language, and took it as a yes. He pulled himself out, that tight wetness squeezing him all the way, and tipped Piers over onto his side. He chambered onto the bed, shimmying up behind him and pushing himself back in from behind. He revelled in the different sensation from it, the momentary extreme tightness until Piers controlled himself.

Piers turned his head over his shoulder, his lips and eyes inviting Chris to continue kissing him. Their wet lips entangled, Chris wrapping an arm under one of his own, holding him to his chest and playfully flicking his nipple. The other hand grasped onto his thigh and slid up it, searching until it found his cock – damn, he’d completely forgotten about it.

A long, frustrated moan escaped Piers’ mouth the instant Chris’ hand grasped him, stroking him up and down, timing it with his thrusts. It seemed to put him in a frenzy. He cursed at him now, then begged him, like he was speaking in tongues, telling him to fuck  _him_ and fuck  _off_. It didn’t faze Chris, he licked his neck, planted kisses on his shoulder, bit him when his insides felt too good, holding onto Piers’ cock with a vice like grip that gave him no choice but to just take it.

Piers wasn’t sure how long it took for it to happen, but another deep thrust from Chris was enough to send him over the edge, hot cum spilling out of his tip and gushing through Chris’ fingers which had been stroking it.

“Nnnnnngh!  _Cap-TAIN_ ” came his strangled exclamation. He spasmed with each release, Chris holding onto him and rocking against him with every movement, feeling his asshole pulse against him.

When Piers had finished Chris stopped his movements and nuzzled his neck, his stubble scratching at his over heated skin. Their mouths found each other’s again, and Chris turned Piers to him as much as their position would allow, wrapping his arms around his chest. He let himself fall out, running a hand down Piers’ body, lightly brushing his cock and then gently rubbing his hand into his stomach, smearing it with his own cum.

Piers’ eyes blinked, and he looked out from underneath his thick eyelashes.

“What about you...?”

Chris smiled.

“Oh I’m not done wrecking you yet,” he kissed him again. “That is, if you’re still up for it.”

Piers turned around in his arms, pushing his lips onto Chris’ as an answer.

That was all the encouragement Chris needed. He shuffled off the bed and grabbed the sniper’s arm, hauling him up and scooping him into his arms before whisking him over to the hallway. This was more out of practicality, since it was the narrowest part of the room; the way he was planning to take him, Piers might welcome another wall to brace his feet against.

Piers didn’t react when he pushed him against the wall, or when he held him up by placing his powerful arms under each of his knees. He just looked intensely into those blue eyes and wrapped his arms around those gorgeous, huge shoulders. They started kissing again, all the while Chris spreading him by pulling his arms apart, not so gently lowering Piers onto himself. Piers hissed despite already being hot and open, letting Chris’ length sink right in, allowing him to drive him as he pushed his hips in and out. Piers slipped down the wall a bit, giving him more depth, and he grasped his fingers onto Chris’ neck, their tongues continuing to dance, Chris grunting and Piers moaning.

He placed his feet on the wall behind them, Chris smiling to himself as Piers’ insides contracted.

 _Good_ , he thought.  _Brace yourself, it’s better for both of us_.

 

***

 

Piers woke up when there was light already streaming through the blinds. He could hear the traffic from the streets below, the sound of a ‘copter as it traced a path over the city. He even heard a faint TV in the next suite; had they been that loud last night? 

He stirred slightly, realising that his head was half on a pillow, half on top of Chris’ arm, his own right hand cradled in Chris’ left; it enclosed it’s fingers round his, looking for a response.

Piers thought he’d pretend to be asleep a little longer, he didn’t really want to get up, this might be all over if he did. A few more clicks...he squeezed back. He felt Chris’ weight come up behind him, the arm that was around his waist tighten and bring him closer, his ass nestled into the older man’s crotch. God dammit his ass hurt, but it had been worth it. Lips tenderly kissed his neck, he sighed and let them continue.

“...Piers...report.” It was a gravelly tired voice, he loved that he got to hear it so intimately. He laughed softly, realising that they were never going to get away from this language - they'd well and truly given up.

“Alive and well, Captain. My ass is completely wrecked though, but it’s ready for more.”

Chris chuckled like he’d been hoping to hear that, Piers was definitely ready if he did. Instead Chris’ arms turned him around to face him and wrapped around his body. They kissed, deeply, sometimes just their lips, then adding their tongues. Piers knew he could never tire of this kissing – it didn't feel like the end to a one-night-stand, all he needed was for Chris to confirm it.

“There’ll be plenty more time for that, we don't need to rush today."

Piers opened his eyes and looked confidently back at Chris.

“Do we need to book another room...or...”

“I think yours or my place would be better. Twin beds make for a shitty double. I thought I was going to fall through the middle of them!”

Piers smiled and initiated their second kiss – that was all he need to hear.

Chris ran his hand over Piers’ ass, fingers making an inspection.

“You sure you’re...okay?” he seemed genuinely concerned.

“Mmh-hm," he affirmed.

“Damn, you’re still wet from last night...” It was just a comment, but Piers suddenly became very aware of how close they were. He remembered how, up against the wall, Chris had filled him with his load, his rock solid thighs trembling with it, almost losing his balance. He was glad that he’d had his feet against the wall otherwise they might have fallen over. That coupled with the amazing noise that had come out of his throat, and those eyes that were  _always_  in control simply losing it?  _Hot as shit_. He put a hand on Chris’ thigh with the memory.

Chris chuckled.

“Not now. Let’s get out of here, grab breakfast in a diner somewhere. I can smell the pancakes and coffee already – you always put a lot of food away after a mission!”

“Some  _mission_ , Chris!” he hadn’t called him ‘Captain’, he grinned. To Chris it looked like the grin of a lover eluding to the night before, but in reality it was the grin of a guy who was just so damn pleased with himself for finally breaking through an impossible habit. That he had managed it whilst he was in bed with him, looking him in the face, was even better.

“Communal shower?”

Piers didn’t need any more encouragement. They took one more kiss and walked to the cubicle, leaving the door open, laughing about how little space there was. Piers actually had to step out in the end and just admire Chris as he washed himself thoroughly. When he finished he jumped out and slapped Piers’ butt to encourage him to get back in and do the same.

“Can’t have you shivering out here all by yourself, but let’s face it, I  _am_  far too big to fit both of us in there!” Piers smiled internally. For someone who took their workouts so seriously, he loved that Chris joked about how stupidly muscly he was.

“Smother me up against a wall with all of that muscle whenever you want!” he dared the suggestive jibe, feeling disappointed when the only reaction was Chris scoffing and leaving to get dressed. He scolded himself; it was a stupid thing to say anyway.

Chris was already dressed when he came out. He was sitting on a chair in the corner, absently on his phone. He looked concerned.

“Something to do with the job?”

Chris sighed and placed the phone on his lap.

“No.” He noticed that disapproving look on Piers face, one he saw a lot when they were on a mission, and he knew he wasn’t convinced. “Just...thinking about what a mess that bed is.” His eyes playfully darted towards it, looking for a reaction.

The comment disarmed Piers, completely – it was  _always_  about the job.

“We could...” he stammered, “…sort it out?”

“Nah!” Chris smiled. “To tell the truth I just took a photo of it.” He couldn’t believe he’d just admitted to it. “Some would call it ‘modern art’. Someone should appreciate it, even if it’s just the hotel staff.”

Piers smiled and shook his head, fully clothed now, crouching down to tie up his laces.

“A souvenir? I didn’t think of you as the sentimental type.”

“Only when it matters, when I’ve had a really good time!”

Piers liked the way that sounded...

 

With Piers finally finished and dressed, Chris grabbed his belongings and walked past the corridor, looking at the wall that he had literally banged him against not long before. He laughed.

“What are you laughing at?”

“I just noticed that there’s a mirror on the other side of the wall here, I can see your foot print on it. Quite a view?”

Piers laughed.

“Damn straight it was! Especially everything tensing up when you came...that ass...”

“Should I install a mirror in my hallway?”

“If you’re planning on making a habit out of it!” Piers replied suggestively. Chris smirked and made to leave the room, the young man feeling a little deflated - he needed to get used to him abruptly ending their flirting.

He looked around the room, reluctant to leave it. The beds remained together, the sheets in a mess. He allowed himself to feel there thrill of the hotel staff understanding what had happened in here. Piers took a complimentary lighter from the table; he didn’t smoke but wanted it nonetheless. It would be a secret trophy, it wasn’t branded and could easily be explained away if taken out. He pocketed it as he heard Chris’ voice in the corridor.

“Ready?”

He sure was. Ready for wherever this went, ready for that next mission where he’d make sure he covered the Captain’s ass to the best of his ability. Hell he didn’t even care, this was definitely the start of  _something_ , and if that something involved regular visits to the Captain’s private quarters he could live with it. He scooped up his backpack from the floor and followed the voice outside.

“You know, I'm starting to smell that coffee and pancakes too!”

 

-END-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I sometimes post Nivanfield related art on my [Tumblr blog ](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/)  
> \--  
> Like what you read?  
> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C0M2KK) (or buy Gil and coffee) [here](https://ko-fi.com/C0C0M2KK)!!


End file.
